We May Be Together
by ArwenUndomiel24
Summary: When Anna dies she realises how much she loves Van Helsing but knows that there may be a little hope they can be together again. But things get worse when rumours spread that vampires are spotted once more in Transylvania. my 1st fan fic here! please rr!
1. The Death of Anna Valerious

Van Helsing Fan Fiction- Anna's POV

Recently I watched Van Helsing and I loved it! I am very upset that there will not be a sequel because of bad ratings of the film but I guess this leaves things untold and sometimes that is a good thing. My favourite character in the film apart from Van Helsing and Count Dracula and Valken was Princess Anna. She was very courageous and brave and emotionally and physically strong. When she died at the end of the film I was sooo sad! So I decided to write a fan fiction. It is my first one which I have published here so I am very nervous! I do not mind bad reviews but if you do not like my story then please explain why. I don't appreciate comments like this: It was rubbish, you can't write at all! That is not very helpful to me and would really hurt my feelings! So please feel free to review but please, please give constructive criticism.

A/N: I guess I am gonna have to explain a few things first so I don't get reviews from people who say they don't understand how Anna is alive. Let me clear stuff like that up before you read the story. First Anna is alive but not in the 'living world'. It is more like she is in a different world, heaven I guess! But in order to avoid protest from holy people I have not described it in detail. I imagine this place where people go when they have died in the living world as a place where time stands still and it is impossible to tell when the day has ended because there is not night time or at least it doesn't seem so. ;) But days still pass on earth and if people in this place have someone back on earth that they love, whether it be family or a friend, then they can watch over that person. Well I think I have explained it all.

This is my first story so I apologise in advance if it is:

Stupid

Not humanly possible

Slightly confusing

OOC

Anyway on with the tale…

**Chapter 1**

As I look down on him, I know how much I hurt him. When I died, I felt no pain but now as I watch over him I see the sorrow in his eyes, the pain. But what can I do? He thinks I am gone forever, but I know that we could have the chance to see each other again. Just a small chance, but still a chance.

As the morning sun rises, spreading its warming rays over the vast plains I see Van Helsing and Carl, and my body placed upon a pyre. They stand on the edge of a mountain which drops down into the sea. I gasp in wonder, never before had I seen the sea but it is most beautiful! Then I remember what I once said to Van Helsing, how I told him I had never seen the sea, but wished too. He had remembered my words from long ago! As I stare down at them closely Van Helsing casts the burning torch into the pyre, beside my body. As the flames lick around my corpse, consuming my body, I see him close his eyes in grief. Carl mutters a prayer for me, Van Helsing opens his eyes and I see that they are glistening over with tears. A single tear trickles down his handsome face as he stares down at the ground. Then he looks up, right at me and I smile. As he gazes on in wonder my family appear beside me, I smile at them too. Valken, my mother, my father! But I know that seeing them again came at a heavy cost. The price of death, never seeing my love again. I never told him just how deeply I loved him and now I never will be able to. But still he stares up at my face so I smile warmly at him and a single tears drips down my face. Then he looks away, and Carl comes over to comfort him. They are both silent and Van Helsing takes a deep breath and places his black duster upon his head, which is still bowed sadly. Then I watch them as they both mount their horses and Carl slowly urges his into a slow trot. I watch as Van Helsing takes one last look at my corpse and then turns his horse away, over the rocky mountains of Transylvania.

If only there was a way of telling him! I am here, I am still here though my body may not be. I can still see you, to watch over you. I will always watch over you, no matter what. You cannot see me, but I can see you. I can see you now as you sleep fitfully on your bed. I can see you now as you toss and turn. I can see you now as you suddenly bolt up. I can see you now as your breathing is harsh and then becomes normal again. As I see all this I try to speak to you, "Van Helsing…I will always be with you. Watching you, I will never leave you…I promise." He gasped and I knew he had heard my message, I smiled happily at him, as his eyes grew wide in surprise. I gently placed a kiss upon his lips and then drifted off slowly as I heard my family calling to me.

Valken walked swiftly over to me and embraced me warmly but when he saw that tears were upon my face he asked, "My dear Anna what is wrong?" I shook my head and tried to hold back the tears, "Oh it's just….just…" I trailed off, the tears now running down my face. "What!" he asked again placing his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him, slowly and as he wiped away the tears gently I said quietly, "Van Helsing." That was all I could say but Valken knew what I meant. "You miss him?" he asked delicately and I burst out in tears, sobbing. He embraced me warmly and I buried my face in his hair, weeping. "I really liked him…loved him! No I still do: I love him, Valken! And now I cannot ever be with him! I just want to let him know that I am still here, still alive! My soul is still here! Oh Velken!" I sobbed loudly and he patted me on my back, hushing me quietly and cradling me in his strong arms.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

I wasn't usually one to wear my heart on my sleeve, never had been but now it was different. Completely different. I woke when the sun was just setting on the horizon, at least it was in the living world. Here it was always daylight so there was no way of telling when one day finished and another began. Because of this the minutes ticked by slowly, creeping into hours and then days. Time seemed endless. And this was how the days grew on and on. I often stayed in the company of Velken, it was so good to have him back and know that he wouldn't change into a werewolf while I was near him! But he came into my room and sat down beside me. He took my hand into his and smiled. "Dear sister." A smile crept onto my face and he cupped my cheek, "I have not seen you smile in many days. It does my heart good to see you smile again." I smiled even broader and he beamed with joy.

I hugged him again and then whispered in my ear, "Anna, I have something to tell you." I looked at him in surprise, what was he about to say!

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

He looked closely at me, "There is a way you can be with Van Helsing again, I can see that he was dear to you. There's a way."

I stared at him in shock, "How!"

He gulped and smiled slightly, "One whom is bound to you must be sacrificed in order for you to be sent back to your beloved."

I looked at him, confused, "One who is bound to you?" Then I realised what he meant, "Valken no! no!" I exclaimed, "You cannot! No Valken!" He looked at me and then spoke quietly, "You loved him? Yes you did, didn't you? And you still do. I cannot imagine anything worse than wanting to be with your love but are denied of it. It is almost like a cage which you want to break free from. You are always reaching but the thing you desire is out of your reach. A cage…" he mused.

"But Valken, he killed you? How is it that you are willing to sacrifice yourself?"

Valken sighed heavily and went to the window in my room. He slammed his hand on the edge of the sill, "Yes. But he did what he needed to do. I would have hurt many people, Anna but mostly you. Do you remember that night when I came to the house? I almost attacked you! If Van Helsing had not been there then I may have done so. Remember that? He was only trying to protect the people and to be honest if the roles had been reversed I would have shot him." He explained to me. I rose from the bed, going over to stand beside him at the window.

He faced me, "Van Helsing was the one who helped **you** to defeat Dracula and allow our family to pass the gates of St Peters."

I nodded and added, "Although actually I didn't really do much! He told me to stay alive till Dracula was killed. But I did that. Just a shame I was killed afterwards!" I laughed slightly and Valken smiled.

"I would do this for you, I can see how much you care about him. I will do it." He said firmly and went to walk out of the room but I grabbed him by the arm.

"No Valken! No. As much as I love Van Helsing you couldn't do that for me! One day we may be together. He will pass the gates of St Peters one day and we will see each other again. Please don't! You can't sacrifice yourself!" I cried and sank to the bed again.

The truth was I knew that the words which I was speaking did not show how I really felt. I would do anything to be with Van Helsing, anything. But I had never realised just how much I loved him until it was too late and we couldn't be together. I shut my eyes, memories floating around in my head. Fond memories. I felt the bed groan slightly, Valken must have sat down beside me. I felt his arm go around my waist and he pulled me close and hugged me. I kept my eyes shut and the memories swarmed around in my head. I concentrated and then the memories appeared before me, as if a projector was playing the movie of my life!

_I saw an image of my childhood, my father and brother beside me. Like one big happy family, except my mother had died. The next memory flashed about in my head. One where Valken and I were hunting for the werewolf. I saw an image of when we had devised a plan and it was all set. Valken was tied to a wooden mast, used as bait to tempt the horrid creature. And then it had sprung and Valken had tried to climb up the rope but it had got stuck but then wham! A cage had trapped the monster and Valken went to shoot it, but! The cage had crashed up into him and his gun fell to the forest floor. In vain all the hunters with us had tried to shoot at the creature but I heard Valken shout, "Find my gun! Find my gun!" It needed to be his gun, the silver bullets. So I raced towards it but at that moment the bloody rope had snapped sending the creature to the floor, in front of me. I ran away in terror, panting heavily and I knew the creature was pursuing me, quickly. I ran forwards and burst through the undergrowth only to be met by the edge of a steep cliff. I wheeled round swiftly and saw the monster flying towards me, its sharp claws ready, its mouth dripping with saliva. Then I felt something push me out of the way and I fell to the ground. A gunshot! And then a scream! I got up quickly, in time to see the creature disappear over the edge of the cliff with Valken. I heard a splash from far below as they hit the rushing, churning waters below. I remember being overcome with sorrow and disbelief as it sank in that Valken was gone._

Now I opened my eyes, not wanting to remember any more. Valken still held me close and his eyes were full of concern, "Anna? Are you all right? Anna?"

I shook my head to rid my mind of the memory and turned to him, "Yes. I am fine." I told him, sadly.

I was remembering how grievous the days had been that followed that fateful day. Valken had gone. And Dracula was still not killed and I had felt as if it was up to me to rid my family of the curse of the Count. I remembered how sad I had been, wandering around the lonely halls of the house which our family had lived in for generations before. First my father had disappeared and then my brother and the house felt so… so empty without them.

_And then one night when Van Helsing had arrived a werewolf got into the house and from the moment it appeared I knew that it was him, it was Valken! And my heart had filled with joy then, but then the reality of it all had come crashing back to me. He was a werewolf! Bitten! Cursed! But still I had been glad that he was at least still alive! _

Now I looked at him, in the fading light and I saw that his mind seemed to be made up. He nodded to me and left my room, leaving me to my thoughts...


	2. Safe Returns and Many Meetings

**Safe Returns and Many Meetings**

_**Okay so here's the deal. This fan fiction is no longer completely in Anna's POV. Some events will be told the eyes of Van Helsing, Carl and this young woman which I invented the other day and thought of a way to bring her into the story. Okay well here goes. Please r/r! Also I am not sure on the spelling of**_ _**Valken/Valkan/Velkan/Velken. Can anyone please correct me if it is wrong the way I have spelt it in here as I am not sure how it is spelt! **_

Disclamer: Okay so I don't own Van Helsing! **:sob:** Nor any of the characters or places in the movie. **:sob:** However I do own Gabriella Amtarian as she is my very own character! I am so happy! Man I wish I owned Van Helsing! Or Dracula for that matter! **:runs out of the room crying:**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Anna's POV**

I had a choice now laid out before me: the hardest decision I have ever had to make. To continue living with those dearest to me or to go to the one whom I loved. I knew that Valken was serious about sacrificing himself. He had always been rather protective over me when we were younger, and loved me greatly. He said once that he would do anything to see me smile again and be happy. And I know now what he meant. As a foolish girl I had thought he was just joking with me. But I know now that he will do it and even though my heart yearns to be with Van Helsing I know that I cannot possibly let Valken go through with it. Even though Van Helsing means a lot to me Valken is dear to me also. He is my brother for god's sake! I cannot let him do such a thing! Could I?

**

* * *

****Van Helsing's POV**

I can't believe she's really gone. Anna Valesterious dead… I just couldn't believe it! She was possibly the **only **woman I had ever cared about, and now she's gone. And what makes it worse is the fact that I am the one to blame. I am the one who killed her. Sure I killed Dracula so at least I had helped her family but I still long to see her. I never truly got to tell her how much I loved her, how much I cared for her. I still do but the fact is I missed my chance. I should have took it that night we were at Dracula's castle, right before we split up and Anna went to help Carl, I should have told her how I felt but I didn't and now it is destroying me inside. Sometimes I just want to cry and cry, not caring what anyone else thinks.

Carl is looking at me now. "Van Helsing? Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

I turned to him, "No Carl, I'm not. I just can't believe she's truly gone." I told him quietly.

He stopped his horse and put his hand on my shoulder, "She is with her family now in heaven."

I turned to him, tears now welling up in my eyes, "Oh thanks for that Carl! I never would've figure that out without you!" I shouted sarcastically. He backed away slightly, in fear of my sudden outburst.

I looked at him, "I'm sorry Carl. I… I didn't mean to yell. It just…just…miss her…" I concluded and he nodded in an understanding way. We both sighed and mounted our horses again, ready for another days riding.

**

* * *

Gabriella's POV**

I sighed as I directed my horse towards the small village. Everybody turned my way but then some of them looked away when they realised who I was. The truth is I was surprised that anyone remembered me, as it had been many years since I had stayed at Valerious Manor. I sighed now as I remembered the house, it had been so cosy and welcoming until all the trouble with Dracula had started. I looked up at the large house outside of the village and shivered slightly. It brought back memories of Valken. His death had brought me great sorrow but recently I heard rumours that he had returned. I dared not believe it but had rode with all haste from my town anyway. If he was indeed still alive it would be a joyous occasion. I dismounted now and led my horse to the stables. Heads turned as I passed and it made me really uncomfortable. Now a small crowd of people had gathered, as it was accustomed for 'strangers' when they entered the village.

I heard one of them speak, "You. Who are you?" I spun round on my heels and observed them.

"I'm not really surprised you didn't remember me! It has been a long time since I was a guest at Valerious Manor." They all turned to each other confused and began advancing towards me, slowly so I added quickly, "I am Gabriella Amtarian, and I am a friend of the Valerious family."

They surveyed me, critically. "I was a close friend of Valken Valerious a few years ago but then all the trouble with Dracula and vampires and such like came up. So Valken bid me go to another village for a short while." I explained but I wasn't sure whether any of them believed me at all. They all sneered and it was quite obvious that they thought I was lying, "Look I have no way to prove it to you, you'll just have to trust me."

A large, plump man sneered, "We don't trust strangers." He told me and I put my hand to my chest and then felt the necklace hanging there.

"I don't have a way to prove it to you, except for this." I held up the necklace. It was a golden cross entwined with patterns and it hung from a golden chain. They gasped slightly and I smiled at them triumphantly. "I need your help. I'm looking for Anna Valerious. I couldn't find her up at the Manor. They all looked at me, sadly and turned away and began to walk back to their business.

Only a young barmaid remained behind, "She's dead." She muttered and then went to walk away.

"What?" I gasped and ran after her.

I caught her by the arm, "What do you mean she's dead? Surely it isn't so!"

The woman frowned sadly, "I am afraid so, Miss Amtarian. She died at Count Dracula's castle or so we heard. She went with that hunter guy to kill him, so her family would be rid of Dracula's curse. She never came back, except as a dead body. That man, Van Helsing, he's the one who was with her but he left a few days ago with Carl…" she said 'Carl' rather dreamily and I wondered why but then I shook it out of my mind.

"Do you know where they went!" I asked frantically.

The woman shook her head and looked at me thoughtfully, "No, but Carl did mention something about the fact that he was a friarin the Vatican City. Maybe that is where they both went?" She added hopefully.

I nodded. Maybe this time I would find the answers I looked for. I turned back to untie my brown horse and the barmaid placed her hand on my arm.

"If you do catch up with them, will you tell, will you tell Carl, tell him…just tell him that I enjoyed his company."

She smiled and I smiled back, "Sure, but who shall I say the message was from?" I asked, mounting my horse.

The woman looked up at me, "My name is Maria, if you tell him that he will understand what you mean." She nodded and I gave her one last smile and then spurred my horse forwards, out of the village and into the wide countryside of Transylvania.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Van Helsing's POV**

Thank goodness we are almost at the Vatican. Whenever I looked at the landscape surrounding Transylvania I shivered, memories of my beloved Anna flooding back. I shook my head and urged the horse I was riding forward. The mountains and forests flashed by around me and as soon as they appeared they were gone as I rode with all haste to Rome, trying to get as far away from Romania as I possibly could. I didn't want to remember the events which happened in Romania and wished that I had never went there. Although I suppose Anna would have been killed anyway, even if I hadn't intervened, and Dracula would still be alive. But at least now I knew that Anna was safe with her family and Dracula had long gone to his death in the fiery chasms of Hell. Carl's voice piped up and it shook me from my thoughts and back to the present day.

"What did you say Carl?" I asked, leaning towards him.

He smiled, "I said that we were nearing the Vatican now. It is about an hour away." He explained with a smile on his face.

I smiled along with him, "Oh right thanks. I am glad to be out of that cursed land now." I told him and slowed my horse slightly to ride alongside of him.

He sighed and spoke quietly, "Yes I agree…although…" I looked at him, an eyebrow raised, "It was good to be out of the abbey. Not entirely my idea of a perfect holiday but you can't complain that it was boring!" he joked and I laughed.

"You see Carl. It is different going on a mission than reading about one. Much more fun for one thing."

Carl looked at me, wide-eyed, "Yeah but definitely more dangerous! I swear that vampirey-baby thing almost attacked me and Maria" I smiled and shook my head,

"Carl." I muttered, shaking my head even more. Then my head snapped up suddenly, "Maria?" I asked curiously.

Carl smiled and said, "Oh just a **friend** I met in the village." I raised an eyebrow questioningly and from the look on his face I worked out the rest.

"Oh so a **friend **was she?" I asked putting a lot of emphasis on the word friend.

He muttered, "Yes, yes of course. What else would she be!" And he turned away quickly.

I laughed and said to him, "Oh Carl! First cursing and now this, you are a monk!"

He turned round and he knew I understood about him and Maria and he smugly told me, "Well actually I'm just a friar!" I nodded in agreement and then I dismounted my horse when I realised we were very close to the Vatican.

**

* * *

Carl's POV**

Van Helsing was really beginning to worry me. He seemed so sad and I wished I could say something to make him feel better. The death of beautiful Princess Anna dwelled on me too and is was grievous but not as much as Van Helsing who I noticed was taking it rather badly. I had tried to make him laugh and keep his mind off her when we were riding and as we neared the Vatican City. I told him and he snapped out of his thoughts and spoke to me.

"Oh right thanks. I am glad to be out of that cursed land now." He said to me.

I sighed slightly and spoke quietly to him, "Yes I agree…although…" He looked at me, an eyebrow raised, "It was good to be out of the abbey. Not entirely my idea of a perfect holiday but you can't complain that it was boring!" I joked and I saw him laugh. Ahh good at least I had put a smile on his face. "You see Carl. It is different going on a mission than reading about one. Much more fun for one thing." He explained smugly and I frowned, "Yeah but definitely more dangerous! I swear down that vampirey-baby thing almost attacked me and Maria". Suddenly I thought of Maria, her beautiful brown hair and perfect, unmarked skin.

"Carl." Van Helsing muttered, shaking his head even more. Then his head snapped up suddenly, "Maria?" he asked curiously. I smiled as I remembered that night at Valerious Manor and said, "Oh just a **friend** I met in the village." I saw him raise an eyebrow questioningly and from the look on his face I knew he'd worked out the rest. "Oh so a **friend **was she?" he asked, knowingly, putting a lot of emphasis on the word friend.

I turned to him and muttered hastily, "Yes, yes of course. What else would she be!" And I turned away quickly to avoid his piercing gaze and hide the blush, which had crept onto my face. I heard him laugh from behind me and he chuckled, "Oh Carl! First cursing and now this, you are a monk!" I turned round and I realised that he knew about me and Maria and I told him smugly, "Well actually I'm just a friar!" I joked and he shook his head even more as he dismounted his horse. I did the same, "Although the adventure was quite fun while it lasted, rather exciting and exhilarating!" I said out loud and he turned to me, "You call being chased by three vampire brides, Dracula and a werewolf fun?" he asked and I realised what I had said, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound like I enjoyed the fact that …" But he put a hand up to silence me as I tripped over my words.

"It's all right Carl, I understand what you mean. But I can tell you it's no fun when you kill one then you hear their voices at night, haunting you!" I looked at him surprised. He had never mentioned that before, "What do you mean, Van Helsing?" I asked but he shook his head and pulled his hat down lower over his eyes, ignoring my question.

"It was kinda thrilling though until well people started getting killed and Anna…" My hand flew to my mouth in surprise. Had I really said that out loud? I wondered if he had heard me and bit my lip but he just grunted and began walking up the steps to the abbey. I scuttled along after him, worried that I had made him more upset over Anna's death…

**

* * *

Gabriella's POV**

I gazed at the woods now as I led my horse over the muddy, gravely ground and I was constantly alert for any signs of movement. These woods made me shiver in fear and I drew my cloak closer about my body. I shivered once more as the day grew darker. Suddenly clouds veiled the full moon, leaving the woods in darkness. I gasped in terror and pushed my horse forward, eager to get out of the mysterious forest as quickly as possible. I breathed a sigh of relief when some of the moonlight shone through the clouds but still it made it dangerous and impossible to ride in the dark like that. I sighed heavily and slowed my horse into a slow walk. Suddenly a twig snapped behind me and I jumped in fright. Then I heard a screech of a bird and I sighed, it was just an owl. Then I heard a louder sound, a rumble of thunder sounding in the distance. A flash of lightening followed soon after, lighting up the night sky with bright flashes of light. I heard a rustling sound in the trees behind me and I heard footsteps approaching but then I was distracted by a loud scream, followed by a blood-curdling screech from the sky. I looked up and saw a bat shape fly overhead but it was huge. Like no flying creature I had ever seen or heard about before, except for…no it couldn't be! "Vampire!" I muttered to myself as the dark shape flew right overhead and swooped down towards the forest. Terrified, I jumped down from my horse and grabbed the rope around her neck. My grip on the rope was tight and for my own safety I drew the only weapon I had, a short sword. Slowly and silently I stepped forward and I heard another screech of the 'thing' coming closer and closer. So I ran as quickly but as quietly as I could forward but still the thing approached. My horse neighed behind me as it stopped, dead in its tracks. "Come on!" I whispered harshly at it, tugging at its reins but it wouldn't budge. It seemed held by some unseen force. Panting heavily I tried with all my might to pull it forward, but with every second the thing got closer. "Fine." I muttered and dropped the rope of the horse, which cantered off into the trees, neighing loudly. "Oh no!" I sighed but I heard the swift flapping of wings and then I heard the horse's neighs stop and I heard the 'bat creature' cry in triumph. Terror, gripped every part of me and my heart pounded painfully against my rib cage so I ran forward, as fast as my legs would carry me and I kept on running until I came to a clearing on the edge of the forest. I stopped and doubled-over, panting and gasping for breath. I heard a crunching of leaves, behind me and a menacing male voice (with a heavy Romanian accent) said, "Oh wonderful, I love fast food. It always seems to taste better." I gasped in shock, clutching my sword tightly as I turned round to face the 'creature'…

* * *

(A/N- Dun, dun dun! Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger guys but all will be revealed in the next chapter. I am sure you can probably guess whom the voice belongs to! I think it's pretty obvious anyway but whatever. Oh yeah and the woman who spoke to Gabriella is that woman who Carl saved when the vampirey-kid things attacked and then they umm spent some time together. Well we never really heard what happened with her and Carl in the movie either so I made her name up and she might be in the story, I dunno yet! Also forgive me for the name: Gabriella Amtarian. I am not so good with names and I made the surname up completely! Gabriella well that came from ummm a certain 2 twins who released a song a few years back and well if you know who I mean you will understand! 'cos they were Transylvanian I believe and I kinda like the name Gabriella too! Oh and one last thing when I said about the golden cross necklace that Gabriella meant I was referring to the necklace like what Anna wore. In the movie I believe Anna and her father wear one? I am not sure, I thought the necklaces were some kinda family thing so that people knew they were on of the Valerious. I dunno whether Velkan had one but you see Gabriella was supposed to be like a really close family friend and very close to Velkan in particular. I figured that she might of loved him, I dunno. Tell me what ya think if I was to go in that direction, please? Thanks for reading anyway and please r/r. I don't really mind flames I guess! . ) 


	3. It's Surely Not Possible

**_Disclaimer: Let's get this over with. I do not own Van Helsing :( I would like to, but sadly I do not. Full credit is given to Stephen Summers who directed and produced this film. Good job Ste!_**

**_A/N- Thanks to the people who reviewed my story! I really appreciate it if you take the time to write a review, no matter how long or short it is! I don't really mind negative comments either as long as you explain your opinion about my writing. I don't really know how I intend to take the story, I am writing many different paths that I could take and picking the one I think is best! However if you would like to see a particular event or scene then please get in touch with me (see my profile) and I would be quite happy to write it in a way you suggest! Okay well I think that is all for now._**

**_By the way did you guess who the person was? I hope it was who you expected! I couldn't write this story without him in there!_**

**_On with the story:_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

Gabriella's POV

I spun round and as I saw the figure which was behind me, I froze in shock. My blood ran cold and my breathing became harsh and every inch of my body seemed ice cold with fear. My heart pounded wildly and it beat so loudly I thought he could hear it.

"It is wise that you do not run from me now, wise but foolish." He mused out loud. I shivered at his voice, hairs stood up on the back of my neck and he smiled slightly. I could not see his figure clearly, he was hidden partly by the trees and of course the cover of darkness that engulfed the forest. My throat became dry and my hand shook in horror as he began to step towards me.

"Strange, strange how your heartbeat races with every step I take. I could almost dance to the rhythm." He said in his Romanian accent as he clapped his hands in time to my heartbeat. I gasped and I began to panic. His stepped forward, closer to me. I began to very slowly inch my way backwards. With each step closer he got I moved back slightly. He laughed in amusement and his laughter caused my blood to chill inside of me. My very breath seemed stole away by his presence. He finally emerged from the trees and stepped into the clearing, where the moon bathed the forest floor with pale light. The shadows of the dominating trees made the whole atmosphere around me tense and horrifying. I gasped when I saw him fully. He was pale skinned with black hair, tied into a ponytail and his garments were of the finest black material. Draped over his shoulders was a midnight black velvet cloak and as I looked at his face he smiled slightly. Then in horror I watched as his teeth lengthened and turned into fangs. I screamed loudly as he showed himself for what he was, a vampire. He glared evilly at me and then rustling was heard in the undergrowth. Voices of hunters and their dogs came from the vast trees. He spun round towards the source of the noise and I took the chance. I sprinted with all my might towards the trees. Darting back and forth swiftly I heard him snarl in anger and then I heard a screech of a bat and the furious flapping of wings. I stumbled through the trees, knowing that the forest ended just a few metres away. Twigs snagged at my clothes and branches scratched my face. Just a few more yards, just a few more. I kept telling myself. I heard the flapping wings getting closer and closer and closer. I chanced looking over my shoulder and saw a dark flying shape crashing through the canopies of the trees. Then…bang…I felt flat on the floor and my head crashed against a huge tree. I'd tripped over an ancient tree root and fell to the ground. I screamed in agony as my head hit the bark but not as loud as I screamed after that, when the creature came upon me.

* * *

Van Helsing's POV

We reached the Vatican just after nightfall and all around us was silent. We tied our horses up at the nearby stables and slowly walked towards the cathedral. I pushed the enormous doors open and Carl scuttled in behind me. Not a sound was to be heard except for the footsteps of my boots on the cold stone floor. Columns of golden patterns rose up on either side of us as we walked towards the confessions booth. Carl smiled and I ushered him into one of the booths. I tapped onto the window and it shot up. Cardinal Jinette sat there and as he saw who it was he smiled slightly and without a word opened the metal door to the armoury. I gestured for Carl to go first and I followed him out into the room. Cardinal Jinette came to talk to us, "So? Your mission was successful?" He asked us. I sighed and answered, "Well that depends on your definition of successful, Cardinal." I remarked and he turned to me, choosing to ignore what I had replied, "Well? Is Count Dracula gone? The vampires? Are they destroyed? And what of Velken and Anna Valerious? Are they still alive?" His questions came thick and swift. I sighed heavily and close my eyes at his last question, sorrow growing inside of me again. Carl answered the Cardinal so I guessed that he must have seen my sad expression, "Yes, Count Dracula is gone, yes the vampires are destroyed and no, the Valerious'…they are not alive…" He said delicately and I opened my eyes even though I knew they would be glistening with tears. "Oh." Was all the Cardinal said. I turned on him, "Oh! That is all you can say to the fact that Anna Valerious is gone? Oh?" I stormed off, out of the armoury and towards my room.

* * *

Carl's POV

As I watched Van Helsing storm angrily out of the room I winced slightly. Cardinal Jinette caught my expression and asked me, "What's his problem?" I sighed deeply and spoke quietly, "He…he grew quite fond of Anna Valerious. I think he admired her in a way…and well he…he…" I couldn't finish off the sentence so I just left it hanging, limp in mid flow. I saw the Cardinal look at me, confused, "He? He grew fond of her? I don't know quite what you mean?" He said and I snorted, "Well begging your pardon Father but I would say it is quite obvious! He liked her….okay grew to love her…" I watched Cardinal Jinette as he realised what I meant and then he turned away from me slightly, "Well, he should not have grew emotional connections to this woman. Her life was always constantly in danger. You should not 'grow fond' of a victim of the mission." He stated simply and a pang of anger flooded up inside me, "I think he has his reasons for being upset. You would not know of what he went through in Transylvania! And I do not intend to reveal those events, maybe some day he will admit them to you but until them I think you should just stop pressing him on matters such as this." I said and then walked over to the door, to the bedrooms. He stopped me, putting his hand on my shoulder, "That is why you do not form attachments to people who are involved in a mission. It always ends in heartbreak." He explained and I nodded respectfully and began to climb the stairs. Anger still swarmed inside me. How could he possibly understand? He didn't know anything about the werewolf, or what happened at Dracula's castle or about the curse. He didn't know Van Helsing had been bitten, I had failed to mention that on contacting during the mission itself. He didn't know anything of Anna at all! How could he judge Van Helsing's position regarding Anna when he was so clueless about what really went on in Transylvania! I reached the top of the stairs and went to my room. I pushed the door open and found that it had been prepared for my return. I smiled. It was quite a surprise that we had returned at all, at least not in pieces! I dumped my sack of belongings on the bed and hung my cloak up on a hook, behind the door. I sighed as I moved over to the window and looked out. The Vatican City was so different from the rugged, mountainous Transylvania. For one thing it wasn't haunted my nightmarish creatures! Like vampires! I shook my head to stop the thoughts coming because I knew that somehow they would progress until they came back to Anna. I didn't want to think about what had happened that night. I didn't want to remember how the flames ate her dead corpse as we stood upon the cliff, overlooking the sea. I don't want to remember what she looked like as Van Helsing cradled her in his arms and howled at the moon. And most of all I don't want to remember how brave and beautiful she was. Sighing, I stepped away from the window and decided to check on Van Helsing. Halfway down the corridor I paused, did he want to talk to me? Well there's only one way to find out my mind told me so I stopped outside Van Helsing's room. I pressed my ear to the door and heard nothing. He must either be sleeping or not there I decided so I gave up and went down the stairs to find something to eat. I pushed the door open to the kitchen and went and grabbed a couple of bread rolls and an orange then I shuffled outside and into the armoury.

* * *

Van Helsing's POV

I lay on my bed, having already disposed of my black hat and coat. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. I didn't realise it but my mind began to wander to events of the past and I began reminiscing on good times before Anna's death. I remembered when Carl and I had first entered the village in Transylvania…

_I dismounted and Carl followed. "So how much do you remember?" he'd asked as we tied up our horses in the stables. I sighed before answering, "Not now Carl." "You must remember something?" he pressed and I turned to him, "I remember fighting the Romans at Vesada." Carl frowned. "but that was in 73 Ad." I sighed and snapped at him, "You asked." Then people began following us and I could see it made Carl uncomfortable because he said, "Why is it important to kill this Dracula anyway?" To which I replied, "Because he's the son of the devil." I said pulling my hat down lower, to cover my eyes. "I mean besides that?" Carl asked fretfully as the crowd began to grow. I noticed that many of them carried pitchforks and spades as they crowded around us, "Because if we do anything bitten by him or created by him will also die." I explained but Carl piped up, "I mean besides that." I was about to answer when I was cut off, "Welcome to Transylvania." Said a voice from behind me. I sighed heavily and flung my crossbow down as I turned to face the speaker. A large crowd of people had gathered behind us as we were walking. Many of them carried weapons of sorts and I surveyed them closely. A female voice came harshly from behind me, "You. Turn around." She said in a thick Romanian accent. I did as she asked and urged Carl to turn aswell. "Let me see your faces." She ordered looking at us curiously. "Why?" I asked simply to which she replied, "Because we don't trust strangers." She explained and I heard another voice from behind us, "Strangers don't last long here." Said the man who had spoken before as he measured Carl, "Five foot six…and…" The woman smiled and said, "Gentlemen you will now be disarmed." And the crowd of people began shuffling forward. I stared at them harshly, "You can try." I said clutching the handle of my gun which was fastened to my belt. The woman was shocked and she said, "You refuse to obey our laws!" "The laws of men mean little to me." I told her firmly and she shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. Kill them." She told the people and I stepped forward hastily, "I'm here to help you." She laughed slightly and looked down at me, "I don't need any help." Then out of the corner of my eye I spotted something behind her and I said quickly, "Oh really." And picked my crossbow up quickly and aimed it in her direction. She ducked in shock and behind her flew three bat like figures. Vampires…_

That was the first time I had met Anna Valerious and as I looked back on it now I almost laughed but then I remembered what had become of her. I gulped as another memory came into view.

_Anna pulled open the heavy, wooden doors to the entrance hall of Valerious Manor. "How did you get here?" She asked Carl and I but Carl replied as he could see I wasn't really interested. "We came by sea." He told her as we followed her into the house. "The Sea? Really?" She asked, genuinely curious. "Yes." Carl nodded to her. She thought and then asked, "The Adriatic Sea?" I cut her words off, "Where do I find Dracula?" I said more urgently. She didn't slow her walking but simply answered us, "He used to live in this very house, four centuries ago. No one knows where he lives now. My father would stare at that painting for hours, looking for Dracula's lair." She explained clearly as we passed a huge, ancient map of Romania, mounted upon the wall. "So that's why you've come?" She asked us, walking towards a table filled with various articles of weaponry. "I can help you." I assured her but she snorted slightly, not bothering to look at me, but instead chose a sword carefully. "No one can help me." She picked another sword up and ran her fingers down the blade, examining it. "I can try." I said smartly but she just laughed slightly, "You could die trying all my family has. OI can handle this myself." She put the other sword down and chose a different one instead. "So I noticed." I said, sarcastically, smirking. She spun round and walked swiftly towards me, "The vampires attacked in daylight, they never do that. I was unprepared," She explained, tapping me on the shoulder with her blade, "It won't happen again." She guaranteed me. But I said to her, puzzled, "So why did they attack in daylight?" She straight away replied, "Clearly they wanted to catch me off guard. They seem most desperate to finish off my family." She slid the long, curved sword into the scabbard which hung loosely at her waist. "Why is that? Why now?" I inquired, interested. She just replied with, "You ask a lot of questions." I turned to her, "Usually I ask just two: what are we dealing with and how do I kill it?" She walked over to yet another table full of daggers and swords and axes, "My father spent most his life looking for answers. Tearing through the tower, combing through the family archives…" I interrupted her by turning to Carl, "Carl, the tower. Start there." He scurried off with a, "Right-oh." I turned back to Anna who had chosen a dagger, "The only way to save your family is to stay alive until Dracula is killed." She put her leg on the table and slotted the dagger into her boots before spinning round to face me, hands on her hips, "And who will kill him if not me? Who will show courage if not me?" She questioned and moved over to pick a stake up. I stopped her, "If you got out there you'll be outmanned, outpositioned and you can't see in the dark." She twirled round but I stopped her with my hand, holding the stake firmly, "In the morning we will hunt him…but we'll do it together." She let go off the stake and stepped back slightly, "Some say you are a murderer, Mr Van Helsing, others say you are holy man. Which is it?" She inquired. I sighed, thinking, "It's a bit of both I think." She raised an eyebrow slightly then stepped up close to my body, "I promised you a drink." She remember. I smiled, "Yes, yes you did." She teased the stake out of my hand slowly, "The bar is down the hall. Help yourself." She took the stake from my hand and began to walk away, "As for me I am going to finish this once and for all." She walked towards the door. I turned around with a sigh and followed her down the corridor, "I'm sorry you have to bear this burden alone." She answered, carrying on walking fast, "On the contrary, I would wish for it no other way." I said, "And I'm sorry about your father and brother…" She picked up the pace a little as she replied, "I will see them again. We Transylvanians always look on the brighter side of death." She informed me, I was confused. "There's a brighter side of death!" She turned to face me, a smile on her face. "Yes, it's just harder to see." She turned back round to go through the open doorway but I put my hand on her shoulder to turn her round and she looked at me. Then I took out the sleeping powder and sprayed it in her face. She crumpled, unconscious and slid down the door frame. I caught her in my arms just in time before she hit the cold, hard marble floor. "And I'm sorry about that too…" I whispered quietly._

I rolled over on my bed, trying to stop the tears, which suddenly gushed out of my dark eyes and onto the pillow. I was not usually a man to show his feelings so clearly but all the emotions had just come rushing inside of me. At least I was alone and could be in peace here. I sighed again as more tears came and then I closed my eyes, tight shut to stop more memories coming. Before I knew what was happening I was drifting off into an uneasy sleep…

_A voice called to me. "Van Helsing?" Then more urgently, "Gabriel?" I opened my eyes slowly and found myself staring at the beautiful face of Anna Valerious. She smiled with joy and kissed me softly. "I can't believe I am really back! We can be together now, Van Helsing…together…" Her words echoed in my thoughts as I glanced at my surroundings. Transylvania. Why were we here? Anna smiled and wept with joy, burying her face in my shoulder. I gulped as her silky, chestnut brown hair fell over my face and I patted her back softly. We were in Valerious Manor. Why? Was all I could think. "Anna?" I whispered softly and she lifted her head, she opened her mouth to reply but…_

_The scene changed suddenly. I was standing in the courtyard of a grand castle. Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightening flashed through the midnight sky. The full moon waxed high overhead and a swarm of bats crashed through the window and settled themselves upon the rafters of the barn. A harsh, cold laugh came from behind me. I froze on the spot. "Good evening…Gabriel…we meet again…" A sly voice said. I turned round slowly as I bit my lip. I knew who it was standing behind me and I wished that it wasn't who I thought. No such luck. "Oh Gabriel?" Came the cold cruel voice again. I spun round to face the speaker. There was no one there. Shocked I looked around my surroundings for him…he wasn't there…"Gabriel?" Came the voice again, more impatient this time. "How are you doing this!" I yelled._

_"Oh so you are aware of my powers. You see Gabriel, minds are easy to control during a period of sleep…they are weak and therefore easy to break into…if you have the power of course." He laughed. I gulped. "How?" He chuckled again, "How what Gabriel? How am I doing this? How can you hear me? How can I be alive? How can I have broke into your dreams of Anna Valerious? Hmm?" He asked, mockingly. I grunted angrily, "You know what I mean" I heard him sigh, "Not so smart are we Gabriel? Yes I am back…and I am here to stay this time. Immortal once more…" I interrupted him, "Why are you doing this? Why can't you leave me alone you bastard!" I yelled furiously and at that moment I drifted away, his cackling still ringing in my ears…_

I sat up in bed panting heavily. I gulped and shook my head furiously to get rid of the vision. "It was just a dream, no a nightmare…just a nightmare…" Then I stopped. Was it? Was it true what I had just seen or was it him? Was it Dracula back, seeking revenge? I rubbed my forehead, it burned and ached. I slowly and uneasily got to my feet and had to grasp the wall to keep myself steady. I shuffled across the room unsteadily and then made my way to the door. Closing it quietly behind me I walked swiftly down the corridor. I could use some air.

* * *

Anna's POV

Can I let him do it? Was all I could think all the time. Could I possibly let my brother sacrifice himself just so I could be with a man whom I was fond of? No I thought. That would be way too selfish of me! But only if there was another way then! If only there was someway I could be return to earth. If only…

A knock banged on my door. "Come in." I said quickly and stood up to greet whoever the visitor was. It was Velkan. He smiled sweetly at me and then shut the door behind him. I sat down on the bed again and he sank down beside me. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to because I realised what he was going to say. I raised my hand to silence him as he opened his mouth. "I just want to say Velkan that I know that you want to make me happy and that if sacrificing yourself for my benefit was possible then you would do so…but you do not need to. The fact is that Van Helsing and I may be together, it may not be now, may not be in 10 years but one day we will be together and that day will be the happiest for me. But you sacrificing yourself to see this happen is something I cannot let you do. You mean too much to me to let me sacrifice yourself…you mean too much." I trailed off, looking up at my older brother. He smiled slightly and I embraced him warmly, placing my head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair fondly.

* * *

Carl's POV

As I worked on improving one of my inventions I heard Van Helsing come down the stairs, "Are you all right, Van Helsing? The Cardinal, I told him why he'd upset you…I don't think you'd like his reply though!" I tried to joke and he sent me a fake smile. "He doesn't know anything about Anna Valerious so tell him to shut his mouth!" Van Helsing whispered quietly and I smiled, "I don't think he'd appreciate that either!" He laughed and I said slyly, "Ah at least I got you smiling again…" He looked at me then and replied very softly, "I don't see much that's worth smiling about. All my life I've fought vampires and gargoyles and warlocks and werewolves and I should be terrified of them! But I'm not…what I am terrified of is when I kill them and what happens to me when I do. See my life doesn't get easier and all the missions I've been on and the creatures I've faced have taught me one thing, sometimes there's nothing worth living for. I just wish that I knew what my past was and I wish I knew what the bloody hell Dracula has a grudge against me for…why can't he just leave me…" He asked and I looked at him confused, "Van Helsing, Dracula is gone… and of course he had a grudge on you, you killed him in the past! You can't expect a man to face his killer and then just walk away, calm! But it doesn't matter because now he's gone…for good…" I said with a nod and he sighed heavily and without another word left the room, through the double doors. "Where you going!" I shouted and I got a distant reply, "For a walk…I need some air…" I understood, he just wanted to be alone. So I went back to my invention which required some serious brainwork.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's not much of a cliff-hanger but I kinda felt that maybe the Gabriella storyline would be the one which needed suspense…for now. Also I am thinking on sending Van Helsing on another mission but I need ideas for a 'monster' for him to vanquish. Any ideas? If you have and you have MSN then contact me my email is on my profile. Oh yeah I almost forgot so what do you think on these directions for the plot: Anna is sent back to earth? Gabriella used to be in love with Velkan and he loved her back? Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon… 


End file.
